


fangs and toothpaste

by mellowheart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowheart/pseuds/mellowheart
Summary: Malia brushes her fangs, and Kira finds it hilarious.





	fangs and toothpaste

            _**Kira finds out**_ when she’s about to go to bed, at approximately 11 P.M. Usually, she would take advantage of her summer nights and stay awake for a few hours more, blogging and sketching and the like, but she and her girlfriend had done a lot that day; they’d spent the day together without even intending to, from making pancakes in the morning to going out for a jog before exploring a vintage theater they’d found while perusing around town. They had only been interrupted by somewhat frequent texts and calls from Kira’s mother, which was fair, because two seventeen year-olds frolicking around town by themselves could lead to all sorts of issues, not necessarily supernatural-related. Kira had tried not to worry, though; she may not have her katana strapped across her back, but she had an impressive pair of nunchucks in her purse and a girlfriend who would tackle anyone who smelt funny.

            Although, now that she thought about it, she probably should’ve asked Stiles for a small bottle of mountain ash, because the last thing Kira wanted was for her girlfriend to get an assault charge on such a relaxing day.

            But now, the two were winding down, already showered and clad in their respective pajamas; Kira was in her usual t-shirt and pajama pants combo, while Malia was wearing an oversized shirt she was pretty sure Derek lent to her. Slowly but surely, she was convincing the other girl to wear clothes to bed, because her brain would permanently turn into mush if she saw Malia naked every night; she wasn’t complaining, but at some point, she’d realized that going to bed every night with sexual thoughts rampaging her head - especially on school nights - would ultimately make her explode into tiny pieces if gone unchecked.

            The werecoyote herself collected her shoulder-length brown locks into one hand, the ends of her hair swishing as she put it all into a ponytail. Some of her hair fanned across her forehead, making her look younger than usual. Kira occasionally wondered if this was what Malia would’ve looked like as a preteen, if not for all her years spent in animal form. She could picture it almost perfectly, just by shedding off some of Malia’s height and plumping up her cheeks to create a softer look; maybe she would’ve worn braces (did born supernaturals need them? She would have to ask later.), and perhaps her knees would be a bit knobby because of the lack of muscle. It was simultaneously fascinating and depressing to ponder over.

            “I’m gonna brush my teeth,” Malia said, her mouth stretching with a yawn that seemed like it originated from the bowels of her body.

            Kira nodded, and then paused, closing the book she was about to dive into with a soft thump. “I should probably join you; I forgot to brush before my shower, too.”

            The brunette went silent for a moment, looking back at the bathroom and then facing Kira again with a disgruntled sigh, her eyebrows furrowed. “Fine, but just...don’t say anything. And don’t even _think_ about laughing, or I’ll pummel you into last year.”

            “Okay...,” she responded with raised eyebrows, her voice already wavering with constrained laughter. The kitsune stood up quickly, watching Malia’s back as she went into the bathroom and trying to not appear overeager; after all, a good girlfriend wouldn’t thrive on her partner’s embarrassment, and Kira had always prided herself on being loyal.

            Kira tried not to stare as she occupied the sink next to Malia’s, turning one of the knobs and focusing on the water that rushed out. The other girl was uncharacteristically quiet, squeezing toothpaste on her toothbrush like she was being held at gunpoint; she was the exact opposite, loosely holding the toothbrush in her hand and scrubbing away at teeth.

            She was working on a molar when Malia closed her eyes, toothbrush poised before her mouth like she was posing for a photo. Kira turned towards her, letting the baby blue plastic hang out of the corner of her mouth and tilting her head.

            “You okay?” she tried to say, the paste in her mouth muffling her words.

            Moments of never-ending silence ticked by, causing Kira’s face to contort into concern as time stretched on; the room was eerily quiet, the sound of their breathing the only indication that she hadn’t spontaneously gone deaf. The raven-haired girl hesitantly started to move her toothbrush again, her eyes glued to Malia and her thoughts racing with ideas, because _what the fuck?_ Did she need to go get her phone and play music, or something? Would that take Malia out of this weird trance?

            She shook her head and brushed along her front teeth for a minute, figuring that her girlfriend was messing with her - maybe this was her idea of a prank, or some kind of practical joke. So she brushed along her tongue, only to almost choke when Malia opened her eyes suddenly, her fangs unsheathed from her gums. Kira rinsed her teeth and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, because if this situation turned out to be serious, she didn’t want toothpaste in her mouth distracting her.

            But instead of attacking her out of a sudden fit of rage or collapsing onto the tiled floor, Malia started to brush her fangs. And it was possibly the greatest thing Kira had ever seen in her life.  
  
            The werecoyote paid special attention to these teeth, blinking at the mirror and scrubbing over the sharp canines over and over again, stopping a couple times to add more paste to her brush. After finishing, she rinsed water over the teeth and let the fangs sink back into where they had previously hid, continuing to stare at the mirror; Kira was more than glad for this lack of eye contact, because she really didn’t want her giggles to escape. However, the itch to end the tensity won over, and she turned to Malia, leaning her hip against the counter and covering her mouth for good measure.

            As soon her eyes met the brown irises of Malia’s eyes, high-pitched laughter escaped Kira’s lips and weakened her other limbs, making her drop her hand and tilt her head back. Once she started, she didn’t think she would ever stop, because the gasp of laughter kept coming the more she looked back at Malia’s expression.

            Malia rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. “Go ahead, laugh it up.”

            Kira grasped at the counter, her head bowing as her shoulders shook with her laughter.

            “I’m,” the kitsune gasped, lifting her gaze and trying to control herself, “I’m so sorry. I just-”

            And then more giggles.

            “Whatever, Kira,” Malia said with a soft chuckle of her own, lightly hitting the other girl’s arm with a small towel. “You suck.”

            Kira pressed a hand to her chest, following Malia back into the bedroom with amusement bubbling in her chest.


End file.
